When HVAC technicians place condensing units outside buildings, they typically install the units on equipment supports such as pads, stands, or brackets. Anti-vibration pads may be placed between those supports and the condensing unit for quieter operation. A refrigerant line set and electrical wiring is threaded from the condenser through a hole in the building, sometimes with a line set sleeve in the wall to protect the line set and aid the threading process. When two units are installed at the same site, their line sets often share the same hole through the wall, while the two units should be properly spaced 24″ to 36″ from each other, depending upon applicable code. As a final step, anti-theft structures are increasingly installed around the condensing units in order to protect the metal inside.
Each of the above steps is largely distinct from one another and served by separate components. As such, the combination of those components is not cost-effective or synergistic, and certain of the components present other shortcomings. For example, equipment pads tend to settle over time or allow debris to impair performance, and the vast majority of equipment supports are not meant to be theft deterrents. Lightweight pads may simply be removed from the premises along with the condensing unit.